Playing with Fire
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Bad Po is back, but no one knows. And this time he knows he has to take them out one by one...but he has a special treatment for a certain feline... TiPo one-shot! ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

 **So this is a quick one-shot I thought of while laying in my bed. I dont know why the tittle is as it is, but I just like that name. This could potentially turn into a story, but who knows? I don't feel like doing it, just that part. But in order for you to understand you MUST READ THIS:**

 _ **Po took this potion of some kind, making him turn into Bad Po. He teamed up with Fung and the rest of the Croc Bandits. The five and Shifu DO NOT know about this. Bad Po is using this to his advantage, planning to take them out one by one.**_

 **Now on with the story...**

Bad Po was sitting in the table at the kitchen while Tigress prepared some food for herself. She could feel the pair of eyes behind her staring. She could only steal glances at him and pretend not to notice. She was feeling violated by those stares, but she couldn't lie, she also liked the attention. Once she was done she took the bowl of dumplings and set them in the table, right in front of Po. She knew that Po would now turn his attention to the food, and would probably start eating it up. But he didn't. He just kept staring at her with a love-struck face.

"Po, are you feeling alright?" He didn't answer, he just smiled. Tigress frowned,

"PO!" He snapped out of his trance and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" He said, as if he didn't know what he was talking about. Tigress leaned closer to him, and rested a paw on his forehead,

"What are you doing?" He asked. Tigress sighed,

"Checking if you have temperature" she paused and look at the panda "it appears you are perfectly fine". Po smiled and taking advantage that she was so close to him, he kissed her.

Tigress widen her eyes. She didn't kiss back. She was just frozen in place. She looked at the panda right in front of her. She liked the feeling of his soft lips brushing against hers. She was starting to relax when she felt something on her shoulder-blade, paralyzing her. She instantly went stiff and her lips became a vacant lot again. Po stood up and started laughing. She couldn't do anything but just watch the scene explain itself.

Po stepped outside and in a couple of minutes he came back in. With the Croc Bandits. Tigress growled. She should have know there was something wrong with him. She glared at him.

Fung made his way over to her, he took her hands and tied them with a strong and thick rope. Not to say heavy. Then he put a lock in it, knowing that the feline could break through the rope.

"Take her with the others" Bad Po simply said. The crocs made her stand up, and started pushing her outside. As she walked past Po she growled, making the crocs scared, but it had no effect on the panda. He just watched with a smug grin.

She continued walking until they threw her into who-knows-where. It looked like a basement underneath somewhere in the Jade Palace. Leave it to Po to find this place.

"Oh hey, Tigress is here!" Someone said. Tigress recognized the voice as Viper. She groaned and try to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Then out of nowhere, someone lid up a candle.

She saw the figures, her friends and master were all there. But unlike her, their legs were chained to the floor. She was just tied up and on her knees, because somehow she couldn't manage to stand up, or maybe she didn't want to.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on here?" She asked in annoyance. The rest look at each other and then back at her.

"That Po is Bad Po. He probably disobeyed my orders and drank the potion" Shifu explained, Tigress was going to ask him what potion, but she didn't really care about that.

"Ok, and now he is planning on taking the Jade Palace, am I right?" She said, the rest just nodded. She looked to the faces of her friends, none of them seemed scared, they actually seemed as if this has happened before.

"Hey Tigress, how did you got captured?" Crane asked,

"Doesn't matter" She muttered.

"Ooooh, I **_SO_** want to know! You are not easy to sneak up to" Mantis said. Tigress just rolled her eyes.

"Oh really. Well what about you guys? How did they managed to get you off your guard?" She asked, anything to avoid the conversation being about her.

"Oh, he asked me if I could show him my ribbon dancing skills, and when I went to get my ribbon, the crocs attacked me and then someone hit me unconscious, and then I woke up here" Viper said. Tigress was about to tell her how she should have been more alert, but then again, she should have been too.

"And we were easy prey for him because he told us he had prepared this new special dumpling and"

"Ok, I think I know the rest. What about you Shifu?" She asked. Shifu just sighed.

"He got me while I was meditating" He simply said. Tigress nodded and turned her view to where she came from. The candle's light didn't reach the door, so she couldn't see.

"SO Tigress, how did he get you?" Tigress groaned.

"Seriously, I think getting out is more important" She responded. She then tried pulling on her rope, but Po probably already had it plan, because this type of rope was nearly unbreakable, and it had a lock. She could hear the guys behind her trying to persuade her into telling them. The pleading always got in her nerves.

"SHUT UP! HE KISSED ME! HAPPY?" She shouted. Everyone went silent, and you could only hear the elaborate breaths of the tiger. She turned around and went back to trying to break the lock. Everyone was still agape.

"HE WHAT NOW!?" Shifu yelled. Tigress shrugged, out of all of them, she never expected Shifu to be the one who will freak out.

"Doesn't matter" For Tigress, it seemed that she was the only one who wanted to escape.

"Hold on...so you like Po?" Crane said, and before she could answer Viper was already talking.

"Duh. If a kiss from him distracted her, then of course she likes him. If she didn't then she would have hit him or something"

"Ohhh. I bet it was a nice way to get captured, huh Tigress?" Mantis teased her.

"I will kill you" She growled through her teeth. Then all of a sudden, light poured into the room.

"There you are, losers" Po said as he came into the room. The Crocs not so far behind them. He grinned when he saw Tigress. He walked towards her and bend down to face her. Tigress´s eyes were as sharp as daggers, and if it weren't for Po begin evil right now, he would have been running for his life.

"Hope you liked the kiss, sweetie" He whispered to her ear. Tigress wanted so bad to just punch his face and make him sorry for ever playing with her. He backed away, but not before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, which only made her even more furious. She was struggling to break free. Tigress caught a smell... almost like smoke...

"Nice meeting you, losers. Now time to burn the Jade Palace down and take over the village" The crocs behind him cheered, while the five could only gasp in horror. The door shut close. So that was the smell, no wonder.

"Well, he certainly likes you Tigress" Monkey mentioned. Tigress was beyond ticked off.

"Of course, that's why he is going to burn us alive, because nothing expresses love like that" She answered sarcastically, earning a few snickers from the rest.

"Focus! We need to make our way out" Shifu ordered. Tigress smiled. She had taken advantage of the pandas closeness and with her tail, she was able to get the keys that where jingling from his shorts. She freed herself and then started freeing the rest.

"Monkey, Mantis. Go and find the source that will start the fire and destroy it" Shifu turned to Viper and Crane,

"You two, protect the villagers and make sure no one gets hurt. Tigress and I are going to find Po and stop him" They all nodded and started to make their way out.

"Yeah, go and stop your boyfriend Tigress!" Mantis shouted while Monkey covered his mouth to keep the snickers from reaching the feline´s ears. Tigress swiftly turned around,

"If you aren't dead by the end of this, I will make sure you are when all this is over" She then jumped and started catching up to Shifu.

She sighed, none of this would end well. This was probably the worse day ever. She thought it over. No, it certainly had its perks if it weren't for her anger and pride stopping her from enjoying them.

 **Sooooo. How was it? I hoped I did ok and thing weren't confusing for you guys. Anyway, leave your reviews!**

 **-Peace out!:)**


End file.
